Merder Wedding!
by GreysAnatomy4ever
Summary: Since we never got a Merder wedding, this my version of one. Starts a few days before the wedding, Also, the whole shepherd family flies into Seattle! I'm bad a summaries, so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Since we never got a Merder wedding, I'm going back to that, and attempting to write a wedding, pretending they never gave their wedding to Izzie and Alex. Although, I do love the post-it wedding, and thought that it fit them, I wish we got to see a real wedding! This will be told in 2 point of views- well, sorta, I don't know how to explain it, but you'll understand. It'll be split into Meredith and Derek's point of view, and the SHepherd's point of view. It will be multiple chapters, and if you guys really enjoy it, I'll keep going after the wedding. This starts out 2 days before the wedding**

**Derek and Meredith:**

"Derek, they are going to hate me!" Meredith stated, clutching Derek's hand. She was beyond worried about meeting the rest of Derek's family. Her first time meeting Derek's mom went terribly wrong. She didn't want to make a bad impression, but she was pretty sure she did, even though Derek reassured her that his mom really liked her. She did, in fact, give Derek a ring that she never gave to Addison. It was a good sign, but Meredith still worried. The first time Meredith met Nancy, Derek's oldest sister, went even worse. This time was bound to be bad.

"No they won't" Derek said, reassuringly. "My mom likes you." He pointed out, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Nancy didn't" Meredith glared at Derek.

"She's always been judgy, the rest of my sister's aren't like that." He added. "Just relax, It's just 3 days, then just me and you on our honeymoon." He winked at her. "Just think about that." They stood at the airport, waiting at the gate for the Shepherds to arrive.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying, really." Meredith smiled. "Its just 3 about to be sister-in laws that I've never met, their husbands, and 14 nieces and nephews. And another sister and your mom who I've only met once. It's not that much right?" She said, sarcastically.

"I'll be here the whole time." He reassured her. Derek looked up at the arriving flights board. Flight SN1036, ETA: 12:36 AM. Derek look down at his watch. 12:20. "We have 15 minutes until they land, It'll take longer for them to get off and organized, we have time grab a snack or drink, if you want." He told her.

"Let's just sit over here," She said, dragging Derek to the seats a little to their left. "You need to go over your family again!" She demanded.

"I've done this 10 times already today!" He groaned. "You know them!"

"Just one more time Der!" She pleaded. "Please!"

Derek sighed. "Carolyn is my mom, you met her. Nancy is the oldest, married to Jason, 5 kids- Elizabeth, Rachel, Sarah, Jack, Jordan. Then Lizzie- married to Liam- 4 kids, Sebastian, Emily, Casey, Madison. Kathleen- Married to Corey, 5 kids, Maria, Aiden, Kelly, and Sammy. Amy- not married, no kids."

Meredith had her eyes clothes, saying the names under her breath . "...Kelly, and Sarah, Amy- not married, no kids." Meredith took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Derek leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "See, you know them."

"Which ones are the flower girls again?" She asked, she was embarrassed not to know all the details of the wedding Izzie had planned.

"Madi and Sammy." Derek replied . He chose the youngest two when Izzie asked them who they wanted for the flower girls. "They are 5 and 7." He smiled. "Jordan is the ring bearer, he's also 5."

Meredith was twisting the ring around her finger nervously. It felt weird on her finger. Meredith wasn't a ring kind of bride, but she could be, and since it was Mrs. Shepherd's ring, she didn't want to seem rude and not wear it. "You don't have to wear that." Derek pointed out, noticing the nervous habit.

Meredith smiled at him. "It's okay. I want to."

Derek wrapped his arm around her, giving her a quick kiss on the head. "Okay." He responded.

**Shepherds:**

The plane was about to land. Everyone was packing up in a hurry, 6 hours on a plane and 14 kids made for a big mess.

"Just put everything in your carry-on bags!" Nancy directed, helping Jordan pack up his crayons.

"We'll sort it all later."

"I can't wait to see Uncle Derek!" Emily (12 years old) squealed, assisting her younger cousins cleaning up. Derek was the fun uncle, back when he lived in New York and saw them a lot. He had a lot of money, and loved to spoil them. "What's his new wife's name again?" She asked.

"Meredith!" Lizzie answered. "I bet Uncle Derek is excited to see everyone too!" Lizzie said genuinely. Lizzie always wondered why Derek had no kids with Addison, he obviously wanted them, she guessed it was Addison who didn't.

"Aunt Meredith." Emily said, testing the words together. "Sounds nice."

"I bet she is really pretty!" Sarah (11 years old) smiled. "And super nice. Her name sounds like it!"

Lizzie listened to the children's conversations as they went on with what they thought Meredith would be like. She wished she could think of Meredith like that, but all she could think of were the great things her mom said and how different they were from Nancy's version of Meredith. She was about to find out who was telling the truth, the plane was landing.

The plane landed, everyone regrouped at the luggage claim.

"We need to go over a few rules before we go anywhere, this is a big airport!" Carolyn stated. "No going ANYWHERE without another adult. Everyone, I don't care how old you are, will hold someone's hand. We will behave ourselves at Derek and Meredith's house, and at the hotel, ESPECIALLY at the wedding." She added. "When we see Derek and Meredith, please don't overwhelm them, don't ask Meredith too many questions" She directed at the adults- mainly Nancy- "I'm sure she is very nervous, there is a lot of us."

"I'd be too." Nancy she said snidely.

"No mean comments!" Carolyn demanded, glaring at Nancy. "Meredith is a very nice lady, Derek is lucky to have her." She said.

Nancy rolled her eyes. Her mom had met the girl for 30 minutes a few months ago, she'd been gushing about how Meredith seemed perfect for Derek.

"Well," Carolyn smiled. "Let's go find them!"

~~~~~~~~~  
A few minutes later, Sarah was the first to spot them. She pointed at them.

"She IS pretty!" She exclaimed, looking at the women standing next to her uncle.

All eyes turned to where Sarah was pointing.

"Uncle Derek!" She yelled.

**Meredith and Derek**

Derek heard his name called and turned around. He smiled at the sight of his family. He helped Meredith up, not letting go of her hand as the walked over to meet his family. Meredith had butterflies in her stomach. She was terrified. She took a deep breath, then bit her lip.

"Mom!" Derek exclaimed, letting go of Meredith's hand to hug his mom. Meredith stood awkwardly to the side, surveying the large crowd of her new family, most of them were looking at her.

"It's so good to see you again!" Carolyn said, hugging her son, then she went straight to Meredith.

"You too!" She said, engulfing Meredith in a hug. Meredith hugged Mrs Shepherd back awkwardly. It was going to be a long 3 days.

**I hope you guys enjoyed so far! If you want more, make sure to review, favorite, or follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm really excited for this story! I'm balancing between 2 stories, so I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I still have my other story to write (P.S. You should read that one too, It's about Merder's family and involves the Shepherds too, which everyone loves) I sort of changed the POV stuff, but it's not that big of a deal, and Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

**Kathleen's POV**

The girl [Meredith] was clutching Derek's hand with a death grip, standing slightly behind him. She was small, her dirty blonde hair was curled slightly, she wasn't wearing much makeup, maybe just some mascara and eyeliner to highlight her striking green eyes. She was thin,really thin, her white skinny jean capris didn't fit tightly, her purple top hung loose on her shoulders. Nothing about this girl resembled Addison. Addison was tall and strong, she was small. Addison was confident, this girl was obviously scared out of her mind. This girl was the anti-Addison, maybe that is what Derek was going for. Her thumb was twiddling the ring on her finger. A ring that looked all too familiar. The ring that used to belong on my mom's finger, one that never belonged to Addison, was now on the slutty interns. I stole a glance at my mom, who was beaming up at Derek.

Derek looked happy, his face was glowing as he hugged mom. Maybe this girl has changed him, maybe he isn't the Derek we used to know anymore.

I was the next to get to Derek after our mom. I swooped in and gave him a hug, Lizzie and Amy were right behind me. Mom was talking to Meredith behind us.

"It's been awhile!" I say, looking at him. "We'd love to catch up with you later, but now, we want to meet your Meredith." I spoke for the three of us, we wanted to know if what we've been hearing is true or not.

**Meredith and Derek POV:  
**Meredith and Derek got spread farther apart in the crowd of Derek's family, well, Meredith's new family too, in a few days.

"Meredith!" Kathleen exclaimed, approaching her. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet you!" She took Meredith in for a awkward hug. "I'm Kathleen."

"I'm glad I finally get to meet everyone too." Meredith lied, she didn't know if she was glad to meet everyone, she did know that she was terrified, this is a lot of people.

"Derek always tell me great things about you, he practically fawns over you!" She giggled. "So does my mom, she really likes you." Meredith noticed her looking down at her ring. Kathleen looked almost jealous that Meredith had this ring. Maybe she was. "She told me she was going to give Derek the ring, the day before she went to visit."

Meredith flexed her fingers, looking at the ring. "It was very nice of her." Meredith forced a smile. "I really like it." She was telling the truth.

"Yea," Kathleen said before looking back up at Meredith. There was a few awkward seconds of silence before Amelia and Lizzie decided to join them, Nancy stayed away.

"This is Amelia and Lizzie," Kathleen introduced them when they showed up. "And well, you've already met Nancy, but she is over there." She pointed.

Amelia and Lizzie flashed a smile in Meredith's direction, greeting her with quick hugs.

"Nice to put a face with the name!" Amelia laughed, Lizzie agreed.

"You too." She replied back, she couldn't get more than a few words out at a time.

"We want to hear all the wedding detail!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"She's a little wedding crazy sometimes." Amelia pointed out, Lizzie hit her on the shoulder.

"Well, then you'll love my friend Izzie." Meredith giggled. "She, uhh, basically planned everything."

"I'm already excited to meet her!" Lizzie joked. "Do you have the dresses for Sammy and Madi?"

"Yea, they are with Izzie at the hospital."

"Hospital?" Lizzie questioned.

"Oh, well, yea." Meredith stuttered. "Izzie just got diagnosed with Stage IV Melanoma." Meredith said awkwardly. "But, she's recovering now, she's fine." She added quickly.

There was a chorus of I'm sorry's, or that's terrible, or something along those lines.

Meredith faked a smile. "After you guys get situated, we can go down there and have the girls try on their dresses and Izzie can tell you some more about the wedding." Meredith blushed, she wished she'd know more about the wedding to tell.

"Sounds good!" Lizzie said, "How about I introduce you to the kids?"

"Okay, yea." Meredith agreed nervously, it had to happen sometime.

**Sorry that it took so long to put this up, and that it is very short, I've been very busy with school and my other story, so i thought I'd atleast put out a short chapter for you guys! Thanks for reading, please Favorite, follow, and reveiw! ╞▐**


End file.
